Tommy (Uncivilised Breeds)
“I am Tommy O’Spice, I am the Third Rex, I am the White Dog who killed the Black Cat, I dance on no grave and sing near no tree, I am the underworlder. The cats above fear me, and the fruits dare free me, but as I walk unleashed and untamed by others, I will tell you this, I will not be succeeded by a bastard, for you are no son of mine” - ''Tommy to Sherlock. '''Tommy '''is a semi-protagonist and semi-antagonist of the animated TV series adaptation of the novel series Uncivilised Breeds, he rules as '''The Rex '''of the kingdom of Rosalia, which basically means he is the kingdom's king. He is most notable for his victory over Wade, Ares and being the guardian of The Elder Tree. While his alignments are always so wild and unpredictable, he is definitely one of the driving forces in the series and a significant figure. History Season 1 Tommy first appears as a newborn puppy in '''Season 1, Episode 3: A gift within', suckling on the nipple of his mother Praning alongside his brothers and sisters. It is seen in a timeskip at Season 1 Episode 4: Rising Fangs, that out of all the pups Praning had, Tommy was the only child that stayed, the others having been taken by other dogs to be members of other kingdoms all across the world of Malanda. It is noted that the former Rex, his father Spice died at least a starfire before he was born, as seen in the First Episode. Tommy would be a mainly insignificant character in Season 1, as he was still a young pup and Pedra was also the new Rex of Rosalia. Season 2 Tommy however would be crowned the new Rex as seen at the very start of Season 2. Becoming the Rex made Tommy all the more powerful. In Season 2 Episode 3: Black against White, Tommy would go on to battle The Black Cat, Wade, killing the aforementioned antagonist and reasserting his dominance as the Rex of Rosalia. In Season 2 Episode 5: Gates of Green and Brown, the german sheperd Ares would challenge his authority, and eventually this feud would be settled in the climatic duel they have at Season 2 Episode 10: A change of leadership?, serving as the main result and driving force of the finale, to which Tommy would defeat Ares, and banish him to The Downward Ramp. Season 3 As seen at the start of Season 3, Tommy would begin to build a relationship with Poppy. Tommy would have two children with Poppy, Leo and Winnie, who would grow up and domain in other lands, soon enough as Season 3 began to end Tommy would mourn the loss of his mother, and decides to bury her quietly in The Jungle of the Black Bird, where his father was buried. Season 4 At Season 4, Tommy would find out Poppy’s infidelity when he finds out that Poppy is cheating on him with Prince, and find out that Sherlock is not his son but Prince's. Tommy would grow to resent Prince and even call his exile, but his demand was denied by his second in command and adviser, Kring Kring. Raising his bastard Tommy still decided to raise Sherlock for reasons unknown, it was most likely due to a plea by Kring Kring, or perhaps by his seneschal, Egor. Tommy made his hatred clear, he raised Sherlock to be an obedient servant, deciding to make him useful by teaching him how to tend his neck scars and how to pick the fruit of The Elder Tree. Tommy remained this way to Sherlock althroughout the season. It would be revealed in Season 4 Episode 8: Tree of the Rex, that Tommy actual spent a portion of his childhood leashed to the Elder Tree. He was apparently leashed by the Old Ones, acting as some sort of guardian. Some of his neck scars were due to the collar he had around his neck during the time. It also reveals that Tommy is the only person (aside from Poppy) who possesses what is known as The Arcane Knowledge, or the knowledge of what is beyond the confines of the kingdom. Season 5 Tommy would return Sherlock to Prince, but not before incarcerating Prince in the Cage of Rust. Trivia * In the books, Tommy became the Rex of Rosalia when Pedra was captured by The Shadowy Fiend, unlike in the TV series where Tommy became the Rex when Pedra died of a sickness. Tommy was already eager to become the Rex despite not being of age yet in the books, already wanting the regent to step down. * Tommy is the SECOND Rex of Rosalia in the books, as Pedra was only a regent. He is the THIRD Rex when Pedra was made the second Rex in the TV series. * Tommy has six other siblings, all of which left to other kingdoms for various reasons, it is unknown if Tommy is the eldest of the seven, although it is speculated he is, as there is no possible reason for any of Tommy's older siblings to leave knowing that they are the heir to the Rosalian throne. * Unlike in the TV series, Tommy and Ares' battle in the books was quick. Tommy would tackle Ares so hard he would break the German Shepard's teeth and stun him, before pinning him to the ground and knocking him unconscious. * Tommy would never battle, let alone kill, Wade the Black Cat in the Books. Tommy would actually order his seneschal, Egor, to battle Wade. Wade would actually be victorious and send Egor running, but his (Wade's) injuries left him vulnerable to Scrap's betrayal. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Animated series Category:Animals